prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
MLW Battle Riot Special
The July 27, 2018 Edition of MLW Fusion is a Professional wrestling event of Major League Wrestling, which took place on July 19, 2018 at the Melrose Ballroom in New York City, New York. It was a special that was known as MLW Battle Riot. Results ; ; *Kotto Brazil defeats Myron Reed *Maxwell Jacob Friedman defeats Joey Ryan to win the vacant MLW World Middleweight Championship *Tom Lawlor defeats ACH and Barrington Hughes and Blue Meanie and Brody King and Davey Boy Smith Jr. and Drago and Fallah Bahh and Fred Yehi and Homicide and Jake Hager and Jason Cade and Jimmy Havoc and Jimmy Yuta and Joey Ryan and John Hennigan and Kenny Doane and Kevin Sullivan and Konnan and Kotto Brazil and Lance Anoa'i and Leo Bryan and Leon Scott and Lloyd Anoa'i and Maxwell Jacob Friedman and Michael Patrick and Mikey Mondo and PCO and Pentagon Jr. and Rey Fenix and Rey Horus and Richard Holliday and Sami Callihan and Samu Anoa'i and Sawyer Fulton and Shane Strickland and Simon Gotch and Swoggle and Teddy Hart and Vandal Ortagun in a 40 Man Battle Riot Match :*Tom Lawlor eliminated Brody King via submission :*Tom Lawlor eliminated Kevin Sullivan via submission :*Lance Anoa’I eliminated Samu Anoa’I (over the top rope) :*Tom Lawlor eliminated Swoggle via submission :*Barrington Hughes eliminated Kenny Doane and Lance Anoa’I via pin :*Rey Fenix eliminated ACH via pin :*Barrington Hughes eliminated Konnan via pin :*Pentagon Jr., Rey Fenix and Fallah Bahh were eliminated (over the top rope) :*Tom Lawlor eliminiated Kotto Brazil via pin :*Barrington Hughes eliminated Rey Horus (over top rope) :*Jason Cade, Jimmy Yuta, Fred Yehi, Richard Holliday and Barrington Hughes wern eliminated (over the top rope) :*Teddy Hart eliminated himself :*Tom Lawlor eliminated Vandal Ortagun via submission :*Tom Lawlor eliminated Mikey Mondo via submission :*PCO eliminated Lloyd Anoa’I (over top rope) :*Homicide eliminated Blue Meanie (over top rope) :*Tom Lawlor and Simon Gotch eliminated PCO (over top rope) :*Sami Callihan and Michael Patrick eliminated Homicide (over top rope) :*Sawyer Fulton and Leon Scott eliminated Davey Boy Smith Jr. (over top rope) :*Tom Lawlor eliminated Maxwell Jacob Friedman (over top rope) :*Simon Gotch eliminated Joey Ryan (over top rope) :*Jake Hager eliminated Leon Scott (over top rope) :*John Hennigan eliminated Michael Patrick (over top rope) :*Jake Hager eliminated Simon Gotch (over top rope) :*Jimmy Havoc eliminated Drago (over top rope) :*Shane Strickland eliminated Leo Bryan (over top rope) :*John Hennigan eliminated Sawyer Fulton via pin :*Shane Strickland eliminated Jimmy Havoc (over top rope) :*Sami Callihan eliminated Shane Strickland (over top rope) :*Tom Lawlor eliminated Sami Callihan (over top rope) :*Jake Hager eliminated John Hennigan (over top rope) :*Tom Lawlor eliminated Jake Hager (over top rope) Other on-screen talent Images MLW Battle Riot 1.jpg MLW Battle Riot 2.jpg MLW Battle Riot 3.jpg MLW Battle Riot 4.jpg MLW Battle Riot 5.jpg MLW Battle Riot 6.jpg MLW Battle Riot 7.jpg MLW Battle Riot 8.jpg MLW Battle Riot 9.jpg MLW Battle Riot 10.jpg MLW Battle Riot 11.jpg MLW Battle Riot 12.jpg MLW Battle Riot 13.jpg MLW Battle Riot 14.jpg MLW Battle Riot 15.jpg MLW Battle Riot 16.jpg MLW Battle Riot 17.jpg MLW Battle Riot 18.jpg MLW Battle Riot 19.jpg MLW Battle Riot 20.jpg MLW Battle Riot 21.jpg MLW Battle Riot 22.jpg MLW Battle Riot 23.jpg MLW Battle Riot 24.jpg See also *Major League Wrestling External links * MLW Fusion #15 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2018 events Category:Major League Wrestling events